


Terrors of the Night

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Righting Our Wrongs [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, I was sad soooo, Kind of fluffy at the end, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, im sorry, trigger warning, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Amélie has nightmares on a regular basis because of everything she's been through. This one, though?This one is different. And worse.Much worse.





	Terrors of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Heavy Angst and Depression ahead! Please do not read this if that kind of thing triggers you! 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

Amélie walks down the stairs of her house while doing up the last button on her shirt. She goes to the kitchen, automatically gravitating towards the coffee maker. She turns it on, moving with the same fluency that she has with her sniping. It’s bound to happen nowadays because of her early morning schedule. God knows she barely gets any sleep at night to begin with because of nightmares and… other things. She yawns as she leans back against the counter, crossing her arms as she watches the coffee brew. Ashe always wakes up around a half an hour after her, but takes less time to get ready, so at this point, she can hear her fiance coming down the stairs as well. Amélie picks up the coffee mug, turning back to the fridge to get some milk. As she pours a small amount into her cup, Ashe walks into the kitchen. 

Usually Ashe’ll walk over to her and and hug her from behind, whispering some stupid thing like ‘Lookin’ good, sweetheart.’ Amélie frowns, thinking Ashe must not be in a good mood today. “You okay?” she whispers as she turns again, leaning against the counter and watching with a single raised eyebrow as Ashe grabs an apple from the basket.

“Just fine, sweetheart.” Ashe says without looking at her.

Her eyebrows immediately furrow as Ashe just walks out of the room and down the hall towards the door that leads outside. “It doesn’t seem like it. Do you want to talk?”

Ashe stops but doesn’t look back at her. Amélie frowns, “Elizabeth?”

 

“Why do you care so much?” Ashe almost growls as she turns to finally face Amélie, and Amélie’s eyes widen in surprise at the intense glare she’s getting that makes her feel like Ashe is burning a hole into her.

“I thought we’ve made it clear that we care about each other. I’m just trying to-”

“Bold of you to assume I care about you.” Ashe says while crossing her arms.

Amélie’s eyes immediately widen in shock. She feels her heart drop as Ashe smirks at her expression, taking a few steps forward. “Oh, what’s wrong? You thought I cared all this time?” she chuckles as she stops in front of her, raising Amélie’s chin with two fingers, “We both know no one loves you. Never will, either.”

Amélie feels tears start to well up in her eyes as Ashe continues, “I would have killed you a long time ago but I thought I’d have some fun first. Now,” she runs a finger along Amélie’s jawline, following the movement with her eyes.

Their eyes meet again and this time Amélie can’t stop the tears from falling as she’s pushed back into the wall, Ashe’s eyes full of murder. The night that Talon kidnapped her, she was the most terrified she’d ever been before. The way she feels in this moment manages to surpass that. The woman she loves and thought loved her is making her feel powerless in a way she’s never felt before. “It ain’t fun anymore.” she snarls. 

She feels Ashe’s revolver replace the fingers she had tilting her head up and swallows thickly. Ashe watches a single tear slide down her cheek before reaching up with her free hand to wipe it away gently. The action only serves to confuse Amélie more. Her eyes drift closed as she hears Ashe cock the gun, finally accepting the fact that the only one she’s ever loved in her life is going to shoot her where she stands. “Tell Gérard I said hi.” Ashe says, and Amélie barely chokes out a cry before the trigger is pulled, and she feels a searing pain before everything goes black.

 

…..

 

She awakes with a choked gasp, sitting straight up in bed. The room spins around her as her hand goes up to her throat, feeling nothing but smooth skin there. She grabs the hem of Ashe’s shirt that she ended up wearing after the events from the night before, trying to calm herself down. Her breathing is heavy and she can feel the wetness on her cheeks before her hand even gets there. Her heart is racing, and her head is pounding. She squints her eyes shut, trying to clear the images from her mind. She hears the soft click of the lamp turning on somewhere behind her. “Hey… you alright?” she hears someone whisper sleepily from behind her and she feels a hand gently rest on her shoulder, making her jump. 

The hand pulls away instantly as Amélie turns around with wide eyes, still disoriented. She sees Ashe looking at her worriedly illuminated only by the soft light, and almost falls off the bed because of how far she jumps. Ashe’s reflexes are quick though, as she reaches forward and catches her, but this only scares Amélie more. “Hey, hey! It’s me! You’re okay, it was a nightmare, you’re okay!” Ashe says as she keeps Amélie in her arms, trying to sooth her as she struggles. 

Amélie slowly looks up at her, but flinches when Ashe raises her hand to cup her face. Ashe frowns at this, and makes her movements slower, allowing Amélie to adjust. She knows how it feels to wake up from nightmares, she’s experienced many herself. She knows how hard it is to tell reality apart from the nightmare. “It wasn’t real, it was a bad dream. You’re okay…” she whispers as she slowly pulls Amélie into a hug.

Amélie allows her to do it this time, and hugs back hesitantly. She feels Amélie mumble something against her chest but is unable to tell what was said and moves back slightly to look her in the eyes. “What was that?”

This time she hears it, and hearing Amélie sound so small and broken makes her heart break a little. “Do you love me?” she asks hesitantly, as if she’s scared to hear the answer.

“Of course I love you, sweetheart. So much.” Ashe whispers in response as she kisses Amélie’s forehead.

“Are you sure?” Amélie says, still unconvinced. 

“Yes. Without a doubt.” 

Ashe smiles softly as Amélie hugs her tighter. She knows not to pry. Amélie will tell her if or when she’s ready. This isn’t the first time Amélie has awoke in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. She’s gotten used to it, and knows what she needs to do to calm her down. The small ‘I love you’s and kisses to her forehead along with allowing her to readjust to the world around her. It’s the first time she’s asked this question upon waking up, though. Ashe assumes this dream was different from all the others, which makes her frown. Usually it’s just old demons revisiting to get another shot at her while she’s asleep, but if it was a new one then that means something else is scaring her now. 

Ashe feels anger immediately start burning in her chest, knowing that she has to push down the feeling so she doesn’t scare Amélie any more. She wants to break down the door in Amélie’s mind that holds all the demons and open fire. Amélie doesn’t deserve this. Ashe hates that she has had to go through all that. Her train of thought is interrupted when Amélie whispers, “You hated me... You said no one loves me.”

Ashe grimaces. She was right about it being a new nightmare. “You know that ain’t true. My heart belongs to you completely, and you have so many friends who love you too.”

It’s silent for a while. Ashe falls back on the bed, pulling Amélie with her so that she’s resting her head on her chest. She makes sure she places Amélie’s head in a place that she’d easily be able to hear her heartbeat from (Even though it isn’t that hard to hear in the first place given the lack of clothing and how Amélie makes her feel). Ashe pulls Amélie’s hand over to cup her own cheek, and Amélie watches the movement with soft-eyed confusion. As she meets Amélie’s eyes she can feel her own heart racing as she smiles and says, “Do you hear that? You do that to me, Amélie. You make my heart race. Only you. Don’t you ever think that I don’t love you because trust me darlin’, that is the farthest thing from the truth.”

Her smile softens even more as Amélie finally smiles, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. She pulls Amélie’s head up to her and captures her lips softly with her own. She pulls away after a while and rests her forehead against her fiance’s. “You’re the only one that makes me feel this way.” she whispers again.

Amélie smiles fully this time, and she rests her head against her chest again. Ashe wraps her arms around her protectively, and whispers, “Now, try to get some rest okay? And never forget what I said; I love you.”

“...I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about that. I had to get it out of my system before continuing the story line. I promise the next one will be happier!


End file.
